Waiting
by Villemo
Summary: A sequel is now up! (Chapter 2) “Well. I guess this is it. The end of the ever-sarcastic, always-saving-the-world, never-actually-dying Colonel O'Neill.” Jack thinks 'in the box'. Some SJ implied (of course ;) Episode addition to ‘ The Lost City 1
1. Waiting

Title: Waiting.  
  
Author: Villemo (villemo112@hotmail.com)  
  
Category: Episode addition to 'The Lost City', S/J  
  
Season: 7, after TLC 2  
  
Spoilers: well, just for TLC I guess  
  
Rating: PG-13? just to be on the safe side (I really have no idea)  
  
Summary: Sam's waiting…contemplating. (S/J) (Hey, that rhymed!) Episode addition to The Lost City pt. 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, or the concept.  
I think they're the property of those lovely folks at Double Secret Productions and Gekko Film Corp. This is for entertainment purposes only; no money whatsoever is being earned (and that's the god awful truth ;p) I'm a poor student from a country where we rarely sue each other, so…be nice ;p  
  
AN: I just had to write something after seeing The Lost City (part1&2).  
At three o'clock in the morning I came up with this. It might be a little weird (the way of writing) but it's definitely me. I've always been a sucker for short sentences and...what's it called...well, "writing between the lines" I guess ;p Subtlety? Pure vagueness maybe? *lol* If it doesn't make any sense *please* let me know!   
& constructive criticism and praise (;) is always welcome of course.   
Enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------  
*Waiting*  
  
waiting.   
was what her whole life seemed to consist of. be about. at the moment.  
  
waiting for Teal'c to return from his meeting with Bra'tac  
waiting for word from the Tok'ra, from Dad...  
waiting for the ancients, or the asgard, or the nox for that matter, to appear (we're the fifth! why aren't you here to help us?! for crying out loud...)  
waiting for Daniel to decode his notes, and come running with a brilliant solution  
waiting to find that damn city   
and. waiting for him to...'defrost'; so she could smack him right in the face; for making her wait.  
  
making her wait when she was going to say what she'd decided to tell   
"I know..."  
she'd probably known he'd known, but..  
well that just wasn't good enough damnit. it needed to be said, why couldn't the man just shut up and listen...sometimes.  
because he couldn't reciprocate? because he didn't want to hurt her feelings?  
no. she couldn't, wouldn't, believe that. because.  
  
"could we 'not' talk about that either?"  
"okay... what do you want to talk about..."  
silence.  
  
waiting.  
waiting for him to stop looking at her. that way.  
his eyes frozen in time  
where was he, where is he, where are you...?  
can you see me. are you waiting too?  
do you understand?  
  
waiting.  
she'd liked ordering him around  
it would have been fun if not for...  
no. Teal'c had raised an eyebrow. it *had* been fun.  
"I trust you"  
and  
"I resign..."  
that could have been fun...if not for...  
not being the magic words she'd always believed, expected , needed them to be  
they could have been, maybe, if not for...  
the waiting...  
  
waiting.  
in the ice; silently; without anyone- him -making the noise she needed to be made  
"we can't just leave him like this! ...the answer has to be here somewhere…"  
"I don't think so Sam..."  
...  
cold as an ice age  
her, Teal'c, and Daniel. (and him, but in another way)  
calm, rational now. closed.  
smooth on the surface; (but jagged underneath...)   
that was her now. who she was now. who she'd always been?  
no. she'd tried, but... the stubborn son of a. he made her wait.  
that wasn't fair  
she knew it  
but it wasn't fair to her either.  
  
waiting.  
waiting to leave him. waiting before leaving him.  
"MajorCarter"  
rising from the cold cavern floor  
"Teal'c.."  
the others; waiting for her to take command  
"Shall I summon DanielJackson?"  
"...Yes"  
  
then. waiting to return.  
  
--- 


	2. Avio Amakos

Title: Avio amakos  
  
Author: Villemo (villemo112@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: As fun as it would be to own 'em, I think it would make those fine folks at Secret Productions and Gekko Film Corp. quite sad, so I've decided to let them keep 'em. At least for the time being. Get back to me after season 8 and we'll talk. ;p  
  
Summary: "Well. I guess this is it. The end of the ever-sarcastic, always- saving-the-world, never-actually-dying Colonel O'Neill." Jack thinks 'in the box'. Some S/J implied (of course ;) Episode addition to ' The Lost City 1& 2. Sequel to 'Waiting'  
  
Spoilers: well, it's set in/after season 7, so it has huge spoilers for 'The Lost City' 1&2  
  
AN: Someone asked, I produced, here it is: the sequel to 'Waiting'. The style of writing is quite different, but I hope you like it anyway. Oh, and reviews are adored of course.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --*  
  
*Avio amakos – goodbye*  
  
Well. I guess this is it. The end of the ever-sarcastic, always-saving-the-world, never-actually- dying Colonel O'Neill. The fact that I'm able to think so rationally and calmly about it just proves that there is something seriously wrong with my head at the moment. No wonder - what with all that ancient knowledge mucking around up there. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I've never envisioned my death, or thought about dying before. I have. Plenty of times actually. Especially after Charlie.  
  
I just really didn't think it would go down this way. Stuck in a box. Slowly losing my mind. Slowly forgetting about everything and everyone that's ever been important to me. Sarah, Charlie, Daniel, Skaa'ra, Teal'c, Hammond, Carter...  
  
I suppose you could say I went out in a blaze of glory, but what possessed me to participate in that 'blaze' in the first place is still beyond me. The decision to stick my head in that...*thing* certainly had to be a result of some ill-thought left-over-ascended-being vibes from Daniel or something. 'Cause I've most certainly never been known for my thirst for knowledge...  
  
It all worked out in the end though. Well, kinda at least. And rather it be me getting my head filled with somewhat-useful-nonsense than Daniel, or God- forbid: Carter; our 'natural resource' aka. 'national treasure'. If I'd been able to you-know actually *move* right now, I'm sure I'd be grinning, but as it is I'll just have to settle for a neuronal happy dance or something. Or sleep. Now that would be a blessing; but unfortunately, not something likely to happen.  
  
Mad ancient people for underestimating the importance of sleep; that's where I've spent some of my best times; cruising along the beta-waves of REM...  
  
Teal'c, Daniel and Carter are 'packing up' to leave now. I can see them, but after a while they stopped seeing me. Started walking past me like I wasn't even here.  
  
Carter spent a whole lot a time in front of this box, just staring at me, before that happened though. I know she wanted to...tell me something, before. First at my house, and then on the tel'tac. But I think I knew what it was too and...truth be told; I didn't really want to hear it, however much of an ass that makes me.  
  
It wasn't the right time, nor the place, for it. And if she knows me at all she should know that. There is a time and place for everything, and that just wasn't it. Not when I'd just received a 'death-by-knowledge' sentence. 'Professing' anything at that time would just have be cheating out on the consequences.  
  
Or maybe it wouldn't. I don't know. Carter has always been a helluva lot smarter than me. Maybe she was right this time too. Maybe I was just being emotionally-chicken. I don't know, and it really doesn't matter now anyway does it.  
  
......  
  
They're planning to return. I can't hear their words, but I can tell by the way they're packing. Leaving some things in a heap by the 'ancients-chair'. A blanket, some MRE's, a flashlight, my...  
  
Oh God. They're not leaving it for their return. They're leaving it for me. Just in case, huh. Better safe than sorry and all that... But seriously. Do they really think I'm suddenly going to 'defrost' or 'de-stasis' or whatever, and walk out of here while they're gone? Apparently.  
  
It's Carter and, maybe especially Daniels idea, and hope. I can tell. Teal'c is there doing the motions with them- now packing the stuff up in a backpack -but his hearth isn't really in it. He doesn't really believe. Like me he has seen too many 'realities', to do that. But still; he is there for them. Just like I knew he would be, when I started this 'doin'-it-like-an-ancient' adventure of mine. It's good; 'cause they need him.  
  
Especially Carter, who will have to take command now.Who'll have to give the order to leave me.  
  
....  
  
Daniel is sitting in the chair; studying some of the notes I scribbled down before totally loosing my ability to communicate, before leaving the SGC. Teal'c isn't anywhere to be seen. Carter- Sam- is sitting right in front of me. Staring at me again. A strangely vulnerable look on her face. She's talking to me; or at least her mouth is moving, I can't really tell if any words are coming out or not.  
  
Then Teal'c is there. He touches her arm, and she rises. The motion carries with it a more determined, confident look that quickly takes up residence on her face.  
  
Then there are words that I think reach my ear; a mouthed endearment; a verbal 'lets go'; and from me?  
  
A 'please don't leave me here!'.  
  
*------------------------------------The End?------------------------------- ----------*  
  
not sure how good 'my Jack' is (characterisation), but I hope you enjoyed it anyway :) Constructive criticism and praise is very welcome, as always ;)  
  
-villemo- 


End file.
